


It Just Didn't Work Out

by imjustsecondhandnews



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: AU where Lauren and Camila are famous as solo artists, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:36:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imjustsecondhandnews/pseuds/imjustsecondhandnews
Summary: Lauren tells Dinah the story of how she met Camila.





	It Just Didn't Work Out

“We were both new to the industry, had both just released our first albums, and hers was doing better than mine. It was some label party, I don’t even remember where. And I walked over with the intention of taking her down a few pegs. Instead…” Lauren shakes her head, trailing off.

“What? Instead what? Lauser you can’t leave me hanging like that.”

//

Lauren didn’t even want to be at this stupid party. Nothing but old white dudes who own everything drinking expensive cocktails and thinking they’re better than everyone else.  
Not to mention she was here. Camila Cabello. Her arch nemesis. Sort of. Camila didn’t technically know they were nemesis- nemeses? Not important Lauren. They’d never even spoken, but Camila Cabello, with her insipid, sugary pop music, was definitely her enemy.

People don’t understand Lauren’s art, or at least that’s her explanation for why Camila’s album is selling better- much better. Not that Lauren’s is doing bad per se. She has a stronghold of core supporter- even if they are a bit niche, but she has to admit it stings watching this talentless hack excel when she fought so hard to get here.

Normani -traitorous bitch that she was- had abandoned her earlier in favor of networking she had called it. So, Lauren let her eyes roam, while she sipped the drink she wasn’t technically allowed to have.

She finds herself unable to look away from Camila. She isn’t blind, she can’t deny the girl has nice assets. She smirks at her own joke, even if it was a bit lame. Then before the can talk herself out of it, she downs her champagne, sets it down on a passing server’s tray, and marches over to Camila fully prepared to accost her about her album. Did she write any of her own tracks? Does she play any instruments? What does her voice sound like with all the autotune?

She doesn’t get to speak her mind before Camila’s eyes are lighting up and she’s saying, “Hi! Ally said you’d be here, but I didn’t see you. This is so incredible! I love your music, can I hug you? I’m going to hug you.” And then Camila is in her arms, and she’s not really sure what just happened.

The girl was talking so fast. Is Camila a fan? Of Lauren’s?

Lauren clears her throat, suddenly feeling the two glasses of champagne she’s had- at least that’s what she thinks this feeling is.

“Um, yeah. Hi.” Lauren feels awkward now, she can’t really be a bitch to her- even if she does make shitty music.

“I’m sorry that was probably inappropriate. I don’t even know you.”

Lauren finds Camila worrying her bottom lip between her teeth far more adorable than she should. “Yeah, no- it’s totally fine.”

“I’m so awkward. I’m sorry. I probably seemed like a crazy fan.”

“A little, yeah.” Lauren shrugs. Then, she smirks, “but it was cute.”

“Shut up.” Camila mumbles, trying to hide her blush from Lauren. “So, um. Are you having fun? Here, I mean, at the party.”

She takes a slow look around before turning back to Camila and raising her eyebrows. “What do you think?”

“Well in that case, wanna come somewhere with me?” Camila says, Lauren’s not sure if the slightly deeper hint in her voice is intentional or not, but decides she likes it all the same.

“What did you have in mind?”

Camila opens her mouth when all of a sudden they hear their names being called out and a few people approaching them, no doubt trying to trap them in conversation.

Camila makes a split-second decision to grab Lauren’s hand as she leads them away.

"Hurry. Hurry." Lauren whispers.

They weave through the crowd until they can finally make a break for it. They run down the hallway, down a few stairs before they burst outside into the night air, breathless and giggling. “We are gonna get in so much trouble.” Camila says, not actually caring. “I can’t believe we just did that.”

Lauren shakes her head, this girl is definitely too adorable. “You are way too innocent if you think that’s rebellious”

“I don’t know. I think this is pretty rebellious.” She says, holding up the bottle of champagne in her free hand that she snagged during their escape.  
Lauren grins at her, wondering when she even found the time to do that. “You are so not what I expected.” To be quite honest, Lauren had expected a completely self-absorbed, goody two shoes. Not a sweet girl, who would run out of a fancy party with her after knowing her for all of five seconds and steal a bottle of alcohol.

-

They’re walking down some deserted street, looking ridiculous in their designer dresses. Neither of them are exactly sure where they are – LA is a long way from home. It’s unfamiliar, but neither of them seem to mind with the other to keep them company.

Camila swings her hand so their fingers brush against each other. Lauren smiles, Camila is so, so obvious. She links their fingers and waits for the inevitable blush to reappear on Camila’s cheeks. The bravado she’d shone earlier now completely gone after hours of wandering the streets, doing nothing but talking and wishing she was holding Lauren’s hand like she is now.

“I had a lot of fun with you tonight, way more than I would’ve at that party. But I think I should probably get you back now.”

Despite the entire bottle of champagne between the two of them and the errant background noises, Camila’s head feels surprisingly, uncharacteristically even, clear as she presses a kiss to Lauren’s lips.

“But promise me you’ll call tomorrow?” Camila says it questioningly, like she’s unsure of Lauren’s intentions.

Truth be told, if this had been any other girl she’d have probably ran as fast as she could from her clingy ass. But this wasn’t any girl, it was Camila. Who, yes, made criminally bad music but was also a complete sweetheart.

“I promise.” She looks into Camila’s eyes when she says it, hands resting on her face as she wipes the smear of lipstick off her but can’t help herself from taking just one more.

//

“Are you seriously ending right there?” Dinah practically shouts in indignation when Lauren gets up to leave.

The sad smile that had been on her face for most of the story is gone. “There’s really not much more to say, DJ. It just didn’t work out.” Lauren says, she wants to add more, but she’s not sure how to tell Dinah that she ruined the best thing that’s ever happened to her without breaking down.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never posted anything before, and I want to get better, so feel free to tell me if anything was awkwardly/badly written. Thanks.


End file.
